What Now?
by Room3
Summary: Sequel to IMPACT Set sometime after the events of IMPACT


Author's note -  
  
Well, here's the sequel I've been hassled about writing. It is a one-shot. There will not be another chapter. I hope it satisfies you guys. It was fun at write and, at the same time, a real pain. I have several projects in the works at the moment (including Evangelion Chronicles). If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know and you may just see it (if I like the idea).  
  
In response to Marcos Edson, the spellings of the characters name I have been using come from the character bio's of the DVD releases of the series. It was Manga that changed them for the movies.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
What now?  
  
A sequel to "IMPACT"  
  
By Room3  
  
"Thank you Major Katsuragi," General Ogata said as she finished explaining her actions during the JSSDF's invasion of Nerv Headquarters. "I believe that will be sufficient. Please remain; we may need to speak to you again." Misato nodded and relaxed into the chair she was sat on, grateful that they had taken her condition into consideration and had allowed her to sit as she gave evidence. With her back and ankles aching as they were recently, she doubted she would have been able to stay upright through the proceedings.  
  
As the assembled officials began talking amongst themselves, the major couldn't help but worry about the future. She was responsible for two, no three, lives. Unconsciously, she rubbed her hands over her swollen belly and sighed softly.  
  
Glad I didn't need to wear my uniform for this, she thought. I'd never have fitted into it. Not that I would have wanted to. I never want to wear that thing again. Whatever the outcome of this hearing that part of my life is over. Thank God. She smiled to herself. I've got more important things in my life now.  
  
"Major Katsuragi," Minister Nishida said. Misato hid her smile and looked up at the grey-haired lady who was sat to the general's right. "I have been informed that you are trustworthy, despite your working for Nerv. And so far, everything you have told us ties in with what data we have, courtesy of Agent Kaji." The major had to blink back away tears at the mention of his name, an action that the minister did not miss. "Have you heard from him recently?"  
  
"No ma'am," Katsuragi replied sadly.  
  
"When was the last time you had any contact with him?" Ogata asked her.  
  
"He left a message on my answer phone approximately three and a half months ago," the major replied, replaying that painful message in her mind. "It sounded final."  
  
"So to the best or your knowledge, Ryoji Kaji is dead?" the minister asked her. Misato nodded, not trusting her voice to keep from breaking. "A pity. He was a good agent; a patriot."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Misato responded absently.  
  
"You have told us everything you know or suspect?" Ogata asked. The major nodded. "Can you think of anyone, besides yourself, who may have had access to this information?"  
  
"The only other person who would have had access would be Maya," Katsuragi replied after a moment of thought.  
  
"Maya?" Ogata asked, puzzled.  
  
"Lieutenant Maya Ibuki," his aide reminded him, leaning towards him. "Dr. Akagi's assistant."  
  
"Ah yes," the general responded. "She's the one who hung herself a couple of days ago, isn't she?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes sir," the aided replied. Misato forced herself to hold back the tears and choke back the sob that came at the off-hand mention of the young lieutenant's death.  
  
"I believe we have all the information we need," the minister said, having noticed the major's emotional state. "The full findings of this committee are to be classified to the highest level. As for as the public, they will be told that the destruction of Tokyo-3 and Nerv headquarters was the result of an attack by the final Angel, which was successfully defeated by the combined efforts of the JSSDF and Nerv." She paused and looked at the general, who nodded his consent.  
  
"As for the Nerv organisation," she continued, "it is to be disbanded. After all, the only reason it exists is to deal with the threat of the Angels, which has now passed. Has it not, major?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Misato replied. "All of the Angels have been destroyed."  
  
"Good. All Nerv personnel will receive severance pay, related to their length of service," Nishida stated. "The two surviving Evangelion pilots, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sohryu, will be compensated for the trauma they have experienced as a result of their encounters with the Angels."  
  
"Speaking of the pilots," Katsuragi said as the minister took a breath, "I'd like to request that they are watched over by the security services."  
  
"And why is that?" Ogata inquired.  
  
"The members of the Instrumentality Committee may wish exact revenge for the actions of Commander Ikari," the major explained. "With the commander dead, they may choose to act against Shinji as a substitute. And given Asuka's current relationship with him, she would also be a target."  
  
"That is certainly a possibility," Nishida commented. "If the general has no objections," she continued, looking at him. He shook his head. "I don't think that that will cause too much trouble." She looked at her watch. "I think that we should take a break for lunch now," she said. "This afternoon, we can finalise our report." Ogata nodded his consent.  
  
"You won't be needed this afternoon," the general informed the major. "You are not to mention any of this committee's findings to anyone, including your fellow Nerv personnel. Is that clear Miss Katsuragi?"  
  
"Yes sir," Misato replied. The end of Nerv, she thought. Can't say that I'm surprised… But am I happy about it?  
  
"This meeting is now adjourned," Minister Nishida intoned. The general and his aide stood and left the room. Misato closed her eyes and sighed, letting her mind drift.  
  
"Miss Katsuragi," a female voice said, bringing her back to her surroundings. She opened her eyes to find the Minister stood in front of her.  
  
"Minister," she replied, wondering what the woman wanted.  
  
"You cared deeply for Ryoji, didn't you?" Nishida asked her softly.  
  
"Yes…yes I did," Misato answered, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"And he spoke very highly of you," the minister added. "He never said it, but I could tell he loved you."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," Katsuragi responded. Despite how many times he had said it, Misato could never be sure that he meant it, always worried that he was just playing a part.  
  
"I assume…"  
  
"Yes it is," Misato told her as the minister trailed off, leaving her question unasked.  
  
"I'm glad," Nishida commented. "He'd have made a good father."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"No matter what happens, remember…" the minister said, laying her hand on Misato's swollen belly, "this child is the proof of the love you shared, and it's his immortality."  
  
"I guess," Misato sighed. "I just don't know if I'll make a good mother."  
  
"From what I hear, you've done a fine job with the pilots," the minister surprised the younger woman by saying. "You'll surprise yourself. I did when I had mine." There was a short pause. "Did he know?"  
  
"No," Katsuragi related, shaking her head. "I only found out after the invasion," she explained.  
  
"A pity. He would have been very happy, had he known. Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy," Misato told her.  
  
"Kaji's son," Nishida muttered, smiling. "I have a feeling he's going to be a handful."  
  
"Yeah," Katsuragi chuckled, "just like his dad."  
  
--------------  
  
"Major," a familiar voice called from behind her. Misato turned around to see Makato and Shigeru walking over to her. It was the bespectacled technician who had called her. She stopped on the steps and waited for them to catch her up.  
  
"I'm not a major anymore," she told Hyugo. "We're being disbanded."  
  
"I figured we would," Aoba commented. "Nerv's not needed any longer."  
  
"You guys all finished?" Misato asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Makato replied. "Have they finished yet?"  
  
"I think so," Katsuragi sighed, leaning against the pillar behind her to take some of the weight off of her ankles. "This afternoon they're planning on finalising the report."  
  
"And?" Hyugo asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't talk about any of it," Misato told him. "I can say the public story is that the destruction was caused by a battle with the final Angel, and that the JSSDF forces were involved in that battle."  
  
"Man! They're making themselves out to be heroes, when they're the ones who attacked us without reason!" Makato exclaimed.  
  
Oh they had a reason all right! A damn good one, Katsuragi thought. "We're still on for tonight, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," the long-haired technician assured her. "If you're gonna go look for Shinji, I saw him headed for the hill earlier."  
  
"Thanks Shigeru," Misato said, pushing herself off the pillar. "I'll see you around four," she called as she walked over to her car.  
  
"She seems to be coping alright," Aoba commented to his friend.  
  
"For now anyway," Makato replied as he watched the purple-haired woman drive off. "But after the baby's born… That's gonna be a whole different story."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Shinji'll help out," Shigeru mentioned, shrugging. "Asuka too, probably."  
  
"Probably."  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji watched as the convey of construction vehicles entered the temporary tunnel down to what was left of the geo-front. That made six today. At the rate they were going, the work to repair the plating would be finished within a month. That meant that work would be able to start on the city within two months.  
  
Why he didn't know but, for some reason, the boy found it calming to watch the flow of traffic from the site. It seemed almost…reassuring. He sighed and lay down on the grass, watching the clouds pass overhead. Images of past events played out in his mind, and he closed his eyes to immerse himself in them. The most powerful always seemed to involve a certain redhead.  
  
"Asuka," he muttered sadly. His heart had seemed empty since she'd returned to Germany three weeks ago. True, they had spoken on the phone, but that was no substitute for being to able to see her or hold her in his arms as he longed to do.  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?" a female voice asked. Shinji smiled before responding.  
  
"Yes I do Misato." He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at his guardian. "Is it over?" he asked her.  
  
"Pretty much," Katsuragi replied, staring out at the crater that had once held Tokyo-3. "They just need to work out the report." Shinji followed her gaze and both were silent for a few moments.  
  
"That makes seven," the boy muttered.  
  
"They certainly aren't wasting any time," the pregnant woman responded absently. "I hear the government wants construction on the city to start as soon as possible."  
  
"Tokyo-4," Ikari murmured.  
  
"The fourth Tokyo," Misato said. "I just hope it'll be the last." Her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Katsuragi," she said, answering it. "Good. How long?" she added, after a short pause. "I see." Another pause. "Yes, that would be helpful." Pause. "I am." A longer pause. "Thanks. I'll see you later." With that, she hung up and put the phone away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," his guardian replied, but she didn't convince him. "Anyway, I've got to go." She looked down at him, smiling. "And don't worry about Asuka. She'll be back soon. And I'm sure she feels the same about you."  
  
"Thanks Misato," her charge replied softly.  
  
"I'll see you back at the apartment," she called, walking away. The boy watched her get into the black hatchback she'd bought to replace her old blue car. As the engine started, he turned his gaze back to the sky and lay back once more.  
  
--------------  
  
He looks so peaceful, the girl thought as she looked down at the boy. He had eyes closed and his chest rose and fell slowly. I guess he was tired. She sat down on the grass next to him and ran her fingers gently down the side of his face. The boy sighed in his sleep. A smile crept on to her face as she gave him a gentle shake. "Time to wake up Shinji," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Huh? Wha'?" Ikari muttered as he woke. He felt his shoulders being shaken and sleepily opened his eyes. "Asuka?!" he gasped in surprise as his eyes focused on the figure leant over him. "You're back?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yup," the German replied, smiling. Before she could say anything more, she found herself engulfed in the boy's arms. She hugged him back, her heart soaring at being reunited with the one she loved.  
  
"God Asuka, I missed you so much," Shinji informed her, tears of joy running down his face.  
  
"I can tell," the redhead replied, breaking their embrace and staring him in the eye. Seeing the tears, she wiped them away gently. "I missed you to."  
  
"Why'd did you go?" the boy asked her.  
  
"I had to," Asuka informed him. "I had some things I needed to sort out. But I'm back now, that's all that matters," she said, leaning her head towards his.  
  
"Yes it is," he agreed, resting his forehead on hers. For a few moments they stared into each others eye. Then they kissed, and with that kiss, proved to each other not only how much they missed the other, but how much they still loved one another. After a few moments that had seemed like an eternity to the pair, they broke the kiss and Asuka took the boy's hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"About five thirty," the redhead informed him.  
  
"We'd best head back then," Shinji told her, releasing her hand.  
  
"I guess so," she sighed, getting to her feet. Once Shinji was on his feet, she wrapped her arms around one of his. "Let's go home," she said.  
  
"Yes. Let's go home."  
  
--------------  
  
The door to the apartment Shinji and Misato had just moved into opened and the boy an Asuka entered.   
  
"Misato must be out," he told the girl holding his hand as he noticed the darkened interior. The redhead said nothing, merely sliding the door closed. Ikari was about to step into the living room when he was blinded by a sudden bright light. As he blinked his eyes to adjust them, he felt himself being pushed forward.  
  
"SURPRISE!" was shouted at him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINJI!" His eyes now working properly, the boy looked around the room to see it festooned with banners and balloons. He also saw Misato, Shigeru, Makato, Hikari, Toji and Kensuke smiling at him.  
  
"My birthday?!" Shinji muttered, frowning. "It's not my birthday, is it?" he asked, looking at the redhead beside him.  
  
"Happy birthday Shinji," she chuckled, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him. Kensuke almost fainted as he watched the German kiss Shinji. He looked at the others to see them smiling happily.  
  
What the heck's going on?! he wondered. How long have they been a couple? Man, I always miss out on the good stuff! The two broke the kiss and Asuka led the bemused boy into the living room.  
  
"Welcome back Asuka," Hikari said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around the German.  
  
"Thanks Hikari," the redhead replied. "I hope you've been taking care of her," she said menacingly, looking over the brunette's shoulder at Toji.  
  
"Course I have," Suzuhara assured her, leaning on the wooden walking stick in his hands.  
  
"More like I've been taking care of him," Horaki countered, smiling slyly.  
  
"Hey!" her boyfriend cried.  
  
"So Asuka… Do you want to tell Shinji now, or leave it till later?" Misato asked, a little impatient. She couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction to the news.  
  
"Now," the redhead answered, pushing the object of her affections down on to the couch. She sat next to him before speaking. "I told you there were some things I had to take care of," she began. "One was to fetch the things I'd left in storage back in Germany."  
  
"You mean those boxes hadn't been everything?!" Ikari exclaimed, remembering how many there had been when she'd moved in.  
  
"Nope," Asuka replied. "I left quite a bit behind. But that wasn't the main reason."  
  
"Then what was?" the boy asked, now completely oblivious to the presence of the other people in the room.  
  
"The main reason," the German said, smiling, "was to have my father make Misato my legal guardian."  
  
"It was?!" Shinji gasped, looking at the pregnant woman. She nodded, smiling. "You mean…"  
  
"I mean I'm here to stay," Asuka told him. "It took a while to get the paperwork sorted out, but it's done now. Plus, my stepmother didn't want him to. But that's all in the past now." She brought her legs up and snuggled beside the boy. "My future is here, with you and Misato."  
  
--------------  
  
"This sure is a nice place you've got here," Makato told Katsuragi as the two of them stood on the balcony of the apartment, looking out over the city they currently called home. In the room behind them, the children were talking away and Shigeru had been cornered by Kensuke.  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "But I don't know how permanent this is going to be," she told him. She rubbed her swollen belly. "After the baby's born…"  
  
"You'll manage," he assured her. He turned and looked at her. "You know maj…sorry, Misato, you're glowing."  
  
"Thanks," the purpled-haired woman replied softly, bowing her head and blushing. She still felt uncomfortable about people telling her that. The door behind them opened and Shigeru joined them, a can of beer in his hand.  
  
"Man, that kid just won't leave me alone," Aoba complained, leaning against the rail. Misato chuckled.  
  
"That's Kensuke for you," she told him. "I did warn you about mentioning anything to do with the military."  
  
"I guess so," the long-haired man sighed. A loud peel of laughter erupted from behind them.  
  
"I best check on them," Misato said, opening the balcony door. "And don't forget you two, any beer you don't finish, you take with you. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," the former technicians replied in unison. She smiled and slid the door closed behind her.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when she'd stop drinking," Makato commented, watching her through the door.  
  
"Guess she's just considering the baby's health," Shigeru responded and sighed. "So, any idea what you're gonna do now?"  
  
"Not really," Hyugo replied. "Although the JSSDF has offered me a job."  
  
"You're not gonna take it, are you?" Aoba asked, surprised.  
  
"No," the bespectacled man assured his friend. "To be honest, I was surprised when they asked. But I think I'd rather find something that has nothing to do with the military or fighting.  
  
"I know what you mean," Shigeru said, taking a swig of his beer. "We've both seen too much fighting." He stared at the city skyline and sighed, contemplating is future.  
  
--------------  
  
Misato stepped into the living room to find Shinji relating some story to the others. As he laughed and joked with them, she found her memories of their first meeting drifting to the surface.  
  
Shinji sure has changed since I first met him, she thought, watching him interact with his friends. He used to be so stiff and shy. She smiled as he cracked a joke at Kensuke's expense and made the others laugh, with the bespectacled youth going in a few moments later.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing and opening one of the cans of soda. She grimaced as she drank it, still not used to the sweetness, but she was determined not to drink alcohol again, at least, not while she was pregnant anyway. As she considered her future, and how having a baby would affect it, she stared off into space.  
  
"Oh, hi Miss Katsuragi," Kensuke said as he entered the kitchen, bringing her out of her contemplations.  
  
"Kensuke, I've told you, call me Misato," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Sorry," the boy responded, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey Misato, I was wondering…"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering… How long have Shinji and Asuka been a couple?" Aida asked in a rush.  
  
"It's got to be close to six months now," Katsuragi replied. "I only found out about a week before headquarters was destroyed."  
  
"Oh," the boy muttered thoughtfully. He looked back into the other room. "I wonder how long Toji and Hikari have known."  
  
"Shinji said they've known since a couple of weeks after Toji returned to school," Misato informed him.  
  
"They have? Then why didn't Toji tell me?!"  
  
"Because Asuka made him promise not too," she told the boy. "Look Kensuke, they wanted to keep it a secret. I only found out by accident, and Toji and Hikari figured it out for themselves." She took a drink from her can before continuing. "If they had had their way, no one would know."  
  
The boy shook his head in disbelief, trying to process everything she had just told him. He picked up a bottle of flavoured water, the reason he had come to the kitchen in the first place and took a drink.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's something I've been meaning to ask," he said, screwing the top back on the bottle.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Misato asked, curious.  
  
"Have you decided what you're gonna call the baby?" The woman shook her head and sighed.  
  
"To be honest, I've haven't really had much time to think about what I'm gonna call him," she said, rubbing her belly. "I suppose I should, but I've got a few months to spare." She looked the boy in the eye. "Any suggestions?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to think about it," Kensuke told her.  
  
"Take your time," she responded, "but you better get back to the party before you're missed." The boy nodded and headed back to the kitchen, bottle in hand. He's right though, she thought, rubbing her belly once again. I'm gonna have to think of a name for you.  
  
--------------  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Kensuke heard the German exclaim as he entered the living room.  
  
"It was his fault!" Hikari replied defensively, looking at Toji.  
  
"You weren't complaining then," Suzuhara responded.  
  
"What did she do?" the bespectacled youth asked, sitting down in the chair he had vacated to go to the kitchen.  
  
"She got caught making out in the library!" Asuka told him, pointing at the brunette. Hikari bowed her head and blushed.  
  
"Haven't you two been caught anywhere?" Toji asked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"No," Shinji answered.  
  
"We were keeping it a secret," the redhead shot at the former fourth-child.  
  
"Not very well," he snorted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" the second-child demanded.  
  
"Well let's see," the boy replied. "First, me and Hikari figure it out," he said, holding up one finger. "Then Misato finds out." A second finger joined it "Somehow Dr. Akagi finds out, and tells your father…"  
  
"Jeez, you call that keeping a secret?" Kensuke asked, looking at Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"There was a good reason for Dr. Akagi to tell my father," Ikari protested.  
  
"Yeah!" the redhead exclaimed, supporting him. "And actually, Kaji figured it out first," she said.  
  
"But how did Dr. Akagi find out?" Horaki asked, her face now back to its usual colour.  
  
"I told her," a voice from behind replied. The assembled children turned and looked to see Misato stood in the doorway.  
  
"You did?!" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yes," Katsuragi said, walking into the room. "When I found out, I was surprised, and I couldn't deal with it. I needed to talk to someone." She sat down on the couch and sighed. "Ritsuko was my friend. So, naturally, I talked to her."  
  
"Oh," Shinji replied, lost for words. There was silence for a few moments, which was broken by the balcony door being opened. Shigeru and Makato entered the room and looked at the expressions on the faces of those present. They looked at each other, then sat in the two empty spaces. Makato picked up his can of soda from where he had left.  
  
"Has everyone got a drink?" Shigeru asked. He'd spotted Makato's movement, and it had given him an idea. The response wasn't exactly enthusiastic, but it was a positive. He stood up, and held in his beer-can out in front of him. "A toast," he said. The others got to their feet and copied him. "To absent friends, may they live on in our hearts."  
  
"And to the future," Misato added quickly. She looked at the faces around her. "May we face the challenges it brings us with courage. And may we embrace whatever joy it brings us."  
  
"To the future!" The others chanted. With that, Misato Katsuragi put the soda bottle in her hand to her mouth and drank. Shinji and Asuka looked at each other, staring into the others eyes for a moment before following suit.  
  
THE END  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And there you have it. Please contact me with your comments. My E-mail address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


End file.
